


One in a million (eren x reader)

by stableoftheunstable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Guns, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinks, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Street Racing, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stableoftheunstable/pseuds/stableoftheunstable
Summary: You and Sasha decide to actually socialise but doubting your curiosity, you end up finding out one of the deepest secrets that’s been happening behind your back.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	One in a million (eren x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first full story- and i promise the plot will get better!! Thanks for even attempting to read, I hope you enjoy, updates will be on my twitter @d3villi3r !!!  
> comment if you like! enjoy reading cuties!!!

hi!! welcome to my first story as usual criticism is loved!! updates on my twitter !!! @d3vili3r .  
————————————————————————Which one to you think looks better?” a voice echoed from above you. Instantly, you peered your head from above your laptop to see your roommate switching between two dresses in the mirror, “Well?” She questioned; her eyes fixated on you with an eager expression on her face. Your eyes analysed the two options she laid in front of you, one was an emerald V-neck dress that looked like it was made of some type of silk and the other one was a standard little black dress. “Aren’t they both mine?” you asked Sasha as she tried to change onto a separate subject” Anyway I say green, it’ll look cute” paying her no further mind you carried on typing on your laptop paying no mind to Sasha, “The black one it is!” Sasha excitedly skipped out of your room to change. Well, what was the point of asking me then? You murmured under your breath.  
You brushed off Sasha’s clear shade to you and carried on searching, as depressing as it sounds you just wanted to relax, between university and work, everything just drained you. Yes, it meant you had no life outside the two, but it also meant you had your life together for once. Moving in with Sasha was cost effective but as much as you loved Sasha it felt like she was always there, literally.  
“Okay be honest how do I look?” Sasha aimlessly walked into your room pulling her dress down as she waddled. Sasha stood in front of you twirling her reddish-brown hair that she threw into her usual loose ponytail with her bangs neatly parted to the left side of her face. “You look great!” you shot a quick smile towards Sasha before she could get offended at anything. Suddenly, you felt the empty space on your bed sink; at the corner of your eye Sasha sat next to you, and aggressively stared at the wisps of your hair that stood out.  
“Sasha...?” you turned towards her almost banging heads with her because of how close she was, “What are you doing?”. “Before you make up your mind please just hear me out!” She pleaded. “Come to this party with me please! Even Mikasa is going and when has that girl ever left her house!” Sasha begged and begged, she softly pouted and bounced up and down on your bed disrupting the set up you had. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and fluttered her eyelashes till you answered.  
“Whose party is it anyway?” you questioned hoping she would stop bouncing. Sasha stopped in her tracks and furrowed her eyebrows towards you “I’m not sure, something to do with Connie and Armin” You looked back at Sasha and gently sighed, “What time do I need to be ready?” Sasha’s eyes lit up with a gleaming smile she jumped off your bed dragging you with her, “YES!!, okay you have until 9:45” Sasha sang as she headed for the door, you peered at the time on your laptop seeing it said 9:25, “I have 20 minutes?!” You said as you gawked at her “See you in twenty!” she said as she slammed the door behind her.  
After ages of Sasha thanking you for coming with her the pair of you arrived. The house was quite big for a pair university students to own, music boomed from the house piercing your ears as Sasha pulled you through the house, people stood squished together as they danced some of them cursing at you as you pushed passed but Sasha paid no mind towards them, none of the faces you grazed seemed familiar until Sasha pulled you into a basement. As Sasha skipped down the stairs together a swarm of familiar voices flooded you.  
“Hi Sasha! and hi y/n!” a voice called from the corner. For a basement it wasn’t too shabby, besides from the odd choice of white walls there was 2 couches and table in the corner filled with drinks, the music that played from above was still loud yet was muffled perfectly. You and Sasha walked towards the voice and to your surprise it was Hitch who stood next to Mikasa who paid you and Sasha no mind,  
“Surprised to see you y/n, you barley leave your house. Like Mikasa!” Hitch exclaimed as she nudged Mikasa. You sarcastically laughed at Hitch with no care for what she was saying as you already didn’t want to be here, why let her make it worse. Your eyes drifted throughout the room and to no surprise as per usual you saw Armin and Connie awkwardly trying to flirt with a group of girls. The interior of the basement was beautiful, with fitted lights and basic decor, you’d never assume that a bunch of guys lived here you thought. In the corner of the room stood a shortish guy who stood mixing brown and white. ‘Note to self don’t drink from wherever he’s pouring that into,’ you thought as you continued looking all you continued to see was sweaty people making out in all corners of the room. After scanning the whole scene, you tried to join back into whatever Hitch and Sasha were blabbing on about. “We’ll be back y/n alright!” Sasha giggled as Hitch grabbed onto her “Oh and don’t go upstairs bye!” her voice muffled as her and Hitch ran of like a couple of schoolgirls to the opposite side of the room. You smiled towards Sasha and gave her a sheepish wave as you and Mikasa stood there awkwardly in silence, you didn’t really know much about her apart from her overprotectiveness, even though it was a little too excessive it seemed sweet but that was the only thing you knew about her, you aimlessly stood there in complete and utter silence until Annie slithered next to Mikasa. Annie and Mikasa had to be the most anti-social out of most people you knew, they were so quiet and secretive almost as if they were made for each other. Annie looked up and locked eyes with you and confusedly furrowed her eyebrows at you; with no idea with what she was trying to say, catching on to what you thought she was trying to say you slipped away leaving them to their own devices.  
After walking around aimlessly, you ended up walking to the table filled with drinks trying to avoid the disgusting concoction of white and dark alcohol, your eyes glazed over the table and just grabbed the quickest soft drink and made eye contact with the stairs, you swiftly made your way towards them forgetting the demands Sasha made earlier. You hopped up the stairs with your drink in one hand and the other pushing through the basement door as you did the music boomed into your face slightly making you jump, the room was filled with dancing people and people casually playing card games on the floor, what was the point of me staying down there? You thought,  
Using your feet to guide you through the crowd, you stumbled through trying to avoid any rowdy drunk you approached earlier. As you approached the end of the sweaty crowd, you unconsciously fell onto a tall figure causing parts of your drink to spill onto them. “please don’t be drunk, please don’t be drunk, please don’t be drunk” you pleaded under your voice hoping they wouldn’t be too fussed over the spill on them  
Regardless, the figure laced their hands up your back bracing you from any fall. Without thinking you raised your head to see who the tall figure that lured over you was. A waft of cherries and a deepened cologne hit you. Your eyes aligned with them before backing off them “I’m sorry,” you shouted hoping they heard you over the music, the tall figures eyebrow furrowed and mouthed “huh?” Before pulling you somewhere quiet, your face grew confused as they pulled you into a kitchen. Trying to hide the fact you were phased you repeated what you said before.  
The guy propped himself onto a countertop, he sat there in a pair of grey joggers with a black hoodie that was slightly damp from the drink you spilt on him. “it’s no problem cutie,” he chuckled placing his arm onto his neck, the loose sleeve of his hoodie shifted down causing a fresh tattoo peer from his sleeve. A Japanese dragon swarmed up his forearm with his veins lightly popping up leaving them on display, the black and red ink of his tattoo complimented the warm undertones of his skin. His hair was thrown up into a sleek messy bun showing a freshly cut undercut that shaped his face. You awkwardly stared at him, he extended his hand while announcing his name to you, “I’m Eren” you planted your drink down before grasping onto his hand “I’m y/n” you replied, Eren shot you a smile, “I’m sorry about the drink spill,” you blurted out hoping he wouldn’t get mad,  
“It’s cool, honestly don’t worry,” he reassured looking at you up and down before continuing, “Who you here with?” Eren asked, he grabbed your drink and shot some of it back without asking.  
“Sasha, I don’t know if you know her” you felt completely out of your skin, the husky undertones in his voice made the blood rush to your face and your eyes wonder.  
You heard many things about him on campus like how he dropped out to move onto ‘better things’ he was like the one everyone wanted to be. However, his voice sounded like a dream to you, something about it seemed new.  
Suddenly, he softly pulled you closer to him, “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you beautiful what did you say?” Butterflies grew in your stomach as you found yourself standing in between his legs closer He rested his hands on your waist for a few seconds anticipating your reaction, his hooded eyes looked down at your reaction as he grazed your skin his laugh echoed as you felt your face violently blush at his slow touch. Eren’s emerald green eyes smirked at you igniting a certain flame in you, shaking off the feelings he brought to you, you repeated what you said about Sasha and his whole expression changed,  
“Sasha? Sasha Blouse?” He asked. Confused as you were you just nodded at him, no clue what Sasha was known for, but it didn’t feel like it was good. You stood there dazed as why he was so shocked at her name. It was just Sasha the same girl who sits in her room and eats all day and occasionally comes in your room to ask if you have food. However, you dismissed the thought of Sasha being known for something weird.  
“What brings you here? You don’t look like you’d be at one of these types of parties”. Eren tilted his head down at you, softly lifting your chin to make eye contact with you, his warm hands on your cold skin intoxicated you. But what did he mean by these types of parties? Is he high or something? Isn’t this a normal party? “I don’t understand what you mean?” Eren just gazed towards you before pulling something out of joggers.  
Cautiously, you crinkled your nose while slowly creating a distance between the two of you backing away unaware of what he pulled out. Eren pulled the object into his hands grasping the gun that laid in it. The steel frame stood between his hand, his lengthy fingers wrapped around the metal frame, you unconsciously widened your eyes at the sight. Unexpectedly, you could feel the steel of the gun align with your chin, your skin tingled with your eyes staying narrowed at the marbled floor. The hand that clasped onto the gun lifted the small pistol to align your endearing face with theirs, the man’s green eyes captured itself into yours: his fingers stayed cocked onto the guns trigger leaving it piercing your skin. Blood crawled to your face, you wanted to say it was at the fact a what seemed to be loaded gun stayed aligned to your chin your life aligned with a guy you just met, but butterflies grew at the way he peered down at you from the counter, he licked his chapped lips softly grinning as your eyes dimmed at the sight of him “One like this,” he uttered, Eren’s words echoed throughput your mind, his words crawled out with no care keeping his tone low. The distance between the two of you spoke louder than words, seeing your tension he took the pistol from your face and tucked it back into the waistband of his joggers, still spaced out Eren’s hands met your waist pulling you back into the space his legs made as he sat on the counter.  
“A party like this” he uttered under his breath. Eren removed the gun from your face placing it back to the waistband of his joggers. The feeling of your heart sunk to your stomach his face stared down smug at your distress, “So what does that mean…?” your hands greeted your face as you stood more confused at before the feeling of the gun lingered on your skin. “it means you are involved in a gang activity,” Eren again pulled you closer towards the gap in between his legs his words echoed through you making you screw your face. Eren’s words sat in your brain the way they slipped out of his mouth with no precaution or hesitation. “Gang activity?” you quivered, slightly crawling out of your skin, his legs hit against you as he swung them against the counter; “Yeah the one Sasha is apart of.”

Gang activities? What does that even mean… Sasha brought me to a gang party? “Are you like in a gang?” confusion bubbled as Eren swung his legs hitting you along the way, his hands gripped onto the marble countertop. Eren’s slender eyes admired you with the same grin staying plastered over his face, the music of the house filled the small side room leaving you saying huh to all his questions.  
Mid conversation the rooms door swung open to reveal Connie with a stern face on his look, closing through the door he walked towards Eren who faced him as confused as you were. Connie ushered Eren down from the counter and whispered something throughout his ear. Eren’s face dropped “Are you serious right now?” Eren snickered towards Connie. Reaching for the gun that laid on his waistband Eren gave the gun to Connie before giving a faint nod. Awkwardly you stood by the counter watching the two converse.

Connie left with the gun and closed the door behind him, “we’re gonna need to go.” He said approaching you making you feel small but trying your hardest to not show it and dismiss the feeling. “we? I’ll just find Sasha it’s cool” you blurted out inelegantly, “no WE need to go before-“Eren’s sentence was cut off by sirens that got closer by the second, Leaving you no time to react Eren took your arm and pulled you through a backdoor that led to a garage filled with sleek cars with dark tints which you thought were too dark to be legal. In the dimness of the garage, you saw Eren walk around what looked like a 2018 model of Karma Revero to open the passage side door to you. Slipping into the car seat a “Thanks” slipped out with a faint smile plastered on your face, ‘what the fuck is going on,’ you whispered to yourself before Eren hopped into the driver’s seat and swerved out of the garage.  
The scent of cherries filled your nose as you sat longer in the car, red L.E.D lights went around the interior of the Revero. The car mats were engraved with the letters ‘E.J’ which appeared mostly everywhere, the floor mats, the glove compartment, and the gear box all somehow showcased the two letters. Eren drifted around corners making the sounds of house party and the sirens a distant memory; it was almost as if he was trying to dominate the gear shift when he pushed it every 2 seconds, he pushed it forward accelerating and indicating his lane changes. You couldn’t help admiring the way he focused himself on the road, his eyes stayed narrow it seemed like he was in his element as the loose hairs that stuck out of his bun flew with the harsh winds that snuck out of the window. His head moved with music causing him to turn it up more with the buttons on the wheel. As much as you hate to admit in falling for someone and first sight, the confidence Eren exhorted made you kind of gawk over him longer than you’d ever would. While you indulged in the sight in front of you, you failed to notice the blaring of your phone screen that flooded with texts,  
‘I told you to stay in the basement, where are you??’  
‘Y/N???’  
‘Are you okay??’  
Sasha’s texts flooded your phone with her panic, trying to soothe her anxiety you replied with a  
‘I’m sorry about the whole basement thing, I’m okay though!’  
Placing your phone down you felt a pair of eyes observing at you, “What?” you asked shifting your attention towards to Eren rather than Sasha who was blowing up your phone. “Nothing, you just seem tense,” Eren uttered while changing gears for the umpteenth time before looking back at you. “Where are you driving me-” you tried to say before you were interrupted by a phone call, you mouthed sorry towards him before answering the phone.  
“Y/N are you okay? Where are you, and why is it so loud?” Sasha screamed over the phone, before replying you mimed to Eren to turn the music down allowing you to hear her better. “Sasha I told you I’m fine, I’m with someone don’t worry-” Eren grabbed the phone out of your phone out of your hands loose grip before shooting you a quick smirk that peered at the side of his mouth, leaving you twiddling with your thumbs. “Hey Sasha” he croaked while slowing the car down. Sasha’s voice reverberated throughout the phone almost as if she was lecturing him. “Sasha she’s fine, It’s not like I’m going to hurt her, calm down” ignoring his reassurance Sasha continued to complain over the phone. Awkwardly, you sat not knowing what Sasha was blaming him for your eyes looked at the skylines: the stars silently twinkled as the building lights stayed lit. Nothing but industrial buildings surrounded you along with people in suits exited and entered the beige buildings most on their phones in heated debates or carrying cases of information. “Sasha, I have no product on me, everything is with Connie, I’ll text you where to meet later, see you” Eren uttered into the phone before ending the call and tossing it back into your lap. You sat puzzled; the night went too quick all of these events occurring because Sasha wanted you to leave the house and now you sat in the passenger seat of a random guys car who’s driving you somewhere. Hesitantly, you shifted to face him watching him accelerate, “Do you like street race or something?”  
“Sometimes why?” he admired you from the corner of his eye while driving round corners.  
“You just control the car well, and you have a bunch of initials everywhere, I don’t think that’s normal… is it?”  
“Hmm yeah the cars custom,”  
“so what does E.J. mean?”  
“Eren Jeager”  
“So it’s your name? Jeager?”  
Unbothered by your question he shot you a “yeah” before he swerved into a block of condos his face laid stern as he pulled up to a pair of black glazed gates scanning his thumb to open the gates.  
While the gates rolled open you could see yourself grow with awe at the exterior Eren reversed the car leaving it in park, leaning over he opened the glove box and pulling out a set of keys. Eren left the car, jogging around to open the passenger side door for you offering his hand to pull you out. Taking him up on his offer you latched onto his hand and closed the door behind you, hoping a smile would show your appreciation for his sweet actions. Eren jetted up towards the condo doors leaving you aimlessly walking towards him like a lost dog. Shivers shot down your spine as the nights wind hitting you, leading you throughout the condos walls you ended up at his door. After fumbling with the keys Eren pushed through the door revealing the levelled apartment.

Ushering you through the door you were suddenly surrounded by the white and grey exterior, two sofa’s laid on the soft beige floor. Walking in further you felt yourself get lost in the décor of the house, leaving your stuff at the door you stood in the middle of the room staring at the glass roof. After staring in awe at the roof in the corner of your eye you could see Eren beacon you towards him, he was sat on a grey sofa that sat in the middle of the room. Following his gestures you sat down next to him making sure to leave a defined gap of space, noticing your barrier he he tried to engage with you.  
“What’s your major?” Eren croaked before clearing his throat “psychology, what about you?” you could feel your nerves settle allowing you to sink more into the.  
“ I don’t do university, well not anymore ,”  
“Well what did you major in?”  
“I also did psychology,” Eren sat unbothered, scrolling through his phone paying you no mind.  
“Psychology!?” You asked, you shifted your weight to the side and faced Eren, his lips stayed pursed making his eyebrows furrow. Almost as if he could feel your eyes, he looked up to meet your shocked face; making his puzzled. “What? Do I not seem smart enough for a subject like that, is my brain too small?” Eren sarcastically asked while he jokingly pouted. “No… just a surprise that’s all,” Eren dropped his phone down turning all his attention to you, “but why would you do psychology” leaving emphasis on the ‘you’ .Anticipating his reply you leant your elbow onto the arm rest feeling Eren scoot a few inches closer.  
Following on from before you could feel that flame that grew from earlier, his green eyes seemed fuelled by desire. “I don’t know, I like the way people think,”  
“So why drop out?” You could feel yourself leaning in, he didn’t seem as cocky as earlier as he pulled his guard down.” Just got caught up in some things” his eyes dimmed slightly almost like he was ashamed of something. “Things like?” at this point after constant inching Eren’s arm snaked around you with his head resting against you” I just needed to pay off some student debts, so I got involved in things.” 

“So, you’re a criminal?” silence fell between the two of you, hoping you didn’t hit a nerve “Yeah, what about it” his reply sounded empty almost heartless.  
Everything Eren continued to talk but seemed as though he was crushed by something, his arms raised from you and while turning to face you. 

The olive and hazelnut shades in his eyes flashed towards yours. Helping guide him you felt yourself lean in towards him, a smirk grew on your face as you left the rest up to him. 

Taking initiative he pushed his lips onto yours the slight roughness of his colliding with the soft touch of yours. 

Deepening the kiss Eren’s hands clutched onto your waist lifting you up to straddle onto him. Your legs straddled either side of his waist with his hands lacing themselves around your waist, making your arms meet the back of his neck. Eren slipped his tongue through a parted gap that was pursed into his lips, causing an overwhelming taste of cherries that swarmed your tastebuds. Eren’s lips escaped yours; grinning he made his way to the sensitive spots of your neck. 

You could feel your body push onto his lean frame; the quiet, breathy moans twirled out of your mouth making its way into his ears. You could feel a heinous grin grow on your neck, your words fuelling his passion. Eren’s breath against your neck was hot and heavy, it wrapped around your neck making straight butterflies grown in you. 

Eren clung onto your waist allowing yourself to grind on his lap, the friction between you and the thin material of his joggers allowed you to feel the stiffness of his cock grow beneath you. Abruptly, flipping you off his lap Eren aggressively placed you beneath him, his knee placed in between your legs barley grazing over your clothed cunt. 

Stopping in his tracks, Eren lured over your face raising his eyebrows for approval.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
Wrapping your fingers around his hoodie strings that dangled in your face along with the key necklace that laid on his neck you nodded and smiled with your approval leaving everything up to him. Eren grinned making his way down towards your hips, his hands feeling rough against the sheerness of your skin as he trailed along it. 

Eren slipped his hands up your dress rolling it up giving himself easier access. The blood rushed to your face the second you could feel Eren tease his way through. He sloppily kissed against the inside of your thighs, skipping your obviously aching core. He laughed as you struggled to contain yourself the closer and harder he kissed along your thighs. Paying extra attention to your sounds he went softer in some places; ignoring other places.  
“Eren please?” you whispered under a groan. 

Noticing your struggle of speech, Eren attempted to prolong your struggle by circling his thumb around your clothed clit. Your legs squirmed at the sudden impact of his thumb. Tired of the same movements he clawed down your underwear and left it on the side. 

“Fuck princess,” Eren uttered from under you. 

Out of embarrassment you could feel your face flushing, the feeling quickly rushed away the second Eren’s tongue took one swift lick up your sensitive bud your back arching at the sudden wave of pleasure. 

The circling around your sensitive bud almost sent you into overdrive. With your hand gripped around his hair multiple small gasps left your mouth, the hold on  
his hair getting rougher loosening his bun. 

With his bun falling out and his chestnut locks wrapped around your hand, Eren slipped through two stern digits into you, your walls tightening around his two fingers. 

“Oh fuck Eren-“ you moaned out, the second you adjusted to the pace of him.  
“Fuck you feel good” Eren groaned under his breath. 

Coming close to your high, the inhales you took became sharper with your thighs aching to close. Realising you were close Eren pulled away, lifting his head up- his hair flew down his face resting against his shoulders. 

Pulling you back onto his lap, you straddled onto him a sweat-filled mess, Eren removed his hoodie and pulled down his joggers slightly just above his knees. 

Catching his own breath, Eren clutched onto your neck loosely- pulling you down making his lips connect to your ear.  
“Can you ride princess?”  
His words hit you straight at your core making you hum in approval. Pulling his boxers down- you raised yourself onto him inching down slowly allowing you to take him whole. 

You grinned as Eren groaned tilting his head back as you clenched around him. Breathless, you rocked yourself into him feeling the top of cock kiss your cervix. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight” his wrists clutched harder against your hips, his nails ever so slightly digging in. His hands slipped down your waist , his palms growing with sweat with every thrust he pushed into you. 

Ungodly words left you and Eren’s mouth, his hair clung onto his face due to his sweat. His words becoming more degrading the closer he got , your nails clung at his back grasping for support. With your mouth close at his ear- every beg you had for him went through his ear.

Words of how you wanted him and only him, how good he felt , the way his moans made you hit the edge. 

“So you’re a whore for my dick?” he breathed out, smirking at you as you pulled your head out of his neck. Nodding at his statement you took in one of the last thrusts he pulled Eren lifted your face to meet his. His face filled with lust  
“Use your words princess,” his eyes drew to your lips waiting for your answer  
“y-yes” you stirred out.

Reaching your limit, you took in one of the last thrusts as your sight turned white with no recollection, soon after reality hit back at you, you could feel Eren twitch violently against you. Wanting to eye contact he engaged his eyes with yours, making a few looks at you before asking, 

“Tell me where you want it kitten,” Butterflies hit you as you said “inside.” 

Not waiting another second Eren used this to realise himself into you, the warmth poured down your walls as Eren shot his head back. 

A few minutes went by of you staying warmed onto him. Lifting yourself off, you asked for the the bathroom and made your way there. 

After a few minutes of cleaning up, you returned to see Eren standing by the door with his hair thrown up again and a stern look on his face. 

“what’s the issue?” 

“Sasha”

“what about her?”

“There was a shipment issue,”

“A shipment issue? What’s that ?”

“It doesn’t matter we need to go come on”


End file.
